Determining The Times
by Onceapirate
Summary: It is up to Lucius' two young children Draco and Vella Malfoy to redeem their family's honor when their Lord gives them an opportunity they cannot refuse. What is there to do when everywhere you look there is someone standing in your way?
1. Chapter 1

Gathered around a long, elegant, marble table that had no doubtfully belonged in the Mafoy family for centuries sat Narcissa Malfoy and a gang of Death Eaters. Where her beloved husband once sat now sat a dark cloaked figure whose hands where like that of skeletons. Smug looks among the faces of her fellow Death Eaters struck Narcissa to the core, even her own sister who had retrieved her from the library seemed in on the scheme. Unknown to Narcissa this was no joke, this was a conniving plan to make or break the Malfoy family.

"You must be wondering why I have called you to my attention Narcissa." The cloaked figure rasped it was barely above wisper, but every word made its way easily to her waiting ears.

"Y-Yes my lord." The blond Veela like woman whispered eyes diverted down words toward her shaken hands. Her spoon clattered loudly in her tea cup as the nervousness of her heart made its way to her body.

"Yesss well first," Voldemort had begun to display his plan to Narcissa. Aggravated by the constant rattling noise coming from within the tea cup The Dark Lord gave a loud and almost agonizing yell and the tea cup burst. Splashing tea upon much or his army even ensuing a small slice on the face of Bellatrix LeStrange. She made no move to stop the blood that now slowly trickled down her face and on to her neck to disappear behind her long cloaks. "With the end of that Narcissa, I request of you to go fetch your children."

"M-M-My Children, my Lord?" Narcissa stuttered out, with Lucius in Azkaban young Draco and Vella were all that she had and they would be off, back to Hogwarts within a months time.

"I'm sorry, Did I say request?" The Dark Lord taunted eyes narrowing in on Narcissa "I meant to say go retreive them from wherever they hide and bring them to me!" His voice had risen as he grew inpaitient.

"Now, Cissa!" Bellatrix scolded as the obviously frightened Narcissa remained seated. On her sisters command she stood up from her chair at the elegant dining table and quickly scurried off to find Draco and Vella.

Narcissa knew exactly where to find her children, the ballet studio. Lucius had it built the second he heard the news that his first child would be a girl in hopes that she would inherit her mother's Veela like qualities. She opened the double doors to the large elegant room lined with ceiling to floor mirrors and wall to wall barres. Vella danced across the wooden floors pointe shoes never to leave the ground, eyes never to leave the mirror her long silvery blond hair tied up into a tight bun. Draco was sprawled upon a white charmed grand piano his hair laid messily everywhere. Even from afar Narcissa could see that Draco watched his sister, but from within the mirror only.

"Children," Narcissa called out to them from the doors, Draco and Vella could see the worry in her eyes. Quickly Draco uncharmed the piano and made his way over to his mother as Vella dressed.

"What is it mother?" Draco asked his eyes darted all around her, scared. They had already lost his father's protection. He would do whatever he had to do protect his mother and sister.

"No no, nothing is wrong Draco," Narcissa said trying to calm the anxious boy as Vella joined them at the doors her blond hair now down in long curls to match her mother's. "Just, the Dark Lord requests you two to join us in the parlor." Narcissa's voice was weak and she received two equally weak nods as her two children followed her back to the long marble table. The glass and tea had been cleaned by the time they returned and a house elf layed lifeless on the floor of the parlor. Narcissa took her seat at the opposite end of the table as Voldemort, Draco and Vella opposite each other on either side.

"Ah you have finally returned," The Dark Lord spoke slowy and with a rasp. "I have a job for you two young Draco and Vella." The two Malfoy Heir's look swiftly at each other than to Voldemort, his eyes where fixed upon Narcissa as if waiting for a reaction."It is brought to my attention that you two will be returning to Hogwarts in a months calendar time." The children nodded. "This task could be very dangerous, you could fail, you could lose your lives." Voldemort was now seemingly floating through the parlor as he stood with his hands upon Draco's shoulders he devised the plan. "I want the two of you to use any means possible to kill your Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"My Lord, they are only children! Draco is going into his sixth year and Vella her seventh." Narcissa gasped then froze as her master grazed her shoulders before moving to stand behind Vella. Bellatrix beamed with pride in what her Niece and Nephew had been asked to do.

"Narcissa, do you believe that I would ask the children to perform this task if I believed they couldn't do it?" His grip on Vella's shoulders tightened and it showed as she scrunched her face."No, no that is not the case. I believe fully in the power that these children hold. That is why," He continued now slightly moving his skeletal hand to lighly graze Vella's cheek. "If for some reason you cannot fulfill my request, you could end up like our dear friend here." The Dark Lord said as he moved his hand to present the dead house elf as if anyone had missed it. "And we wouldn't want anything like that to happen to Lucius' beautiful children, would we?" Voldmort questioned as he turned to face Narcissa at the end of the table. Before Narcissa could open her mouth to respond Draco spoke.

"We'll do it!" He shouted eyes still not leaving his sister, it was his duty as the man of the Malfoy Manor to protect his mother and sister even his evil aunt Bellatrix until his father returned from Azkaban. "We'll do it." Draco now said in a lower voice. Something of a sinister smile appeared on the face of the Dark Lord and he turned to Vella. She looked up at him yet her grey eyes refused to focus.

"yes," She whispered she thought of her father she thought of the words her father said to her six years ago at before she boarded The Hogwarts Express for her second year along with her younger brother i_keep him safe Vella, you will be a great witch and every great witch or wizard protects their family. You protect Draco, Show him the way./i_ As if her father had evaporated into smoke the memory was gone and she was back in the parlor of the Malfoy Manor. "Yes, we'll do it. We'll succeed." She added only slightly more confident.

The Dark Lord smiled that sinister smile yet again. "That is all I ask, everyone is dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

The month following the meeting in the parlor was an a tiny piece of hell for the Malfoy children. If Snape was bad then Bellatrix was worse, if Umbrige was abuse then Bellatrix, Bellatrix was infact torture. When Lucius was still around it was fine, great even. Learning unforgivable spells, practicing unforgivable spells. But now it was harder it was preparing for a war, a war that supossedly siezed when Vella was two and Draco was a little over one year of age.

Draco and Vella sat in the library a plethera of books on dark magic, magic that would no doubt never be allowed to penetrate Hogwarts walls with them.

"What's Fenrir's problem?" Draco wispered over a large withered book that looked to be made of some sort of animal hide. Vella looked up and swiftly glanced to he left, Fenrir was staring at them intensly and making no movement to hide it.

"I don't, j-just don't speak to him. The way hes been acting is worring me." Vella replied hastly looking deep into Draco's eyes as if she was trying to look pierce his soul and understand what he was thinking. Draco gave a slight nod than dirived back to the ancient book. Before they could return to their studies Bellatrix burst through the library doors she seemed in a hurry to reach the heirs.

"Vella! Draco! May I speak to you in the battle room?" It came out as more of a demand than a question but the duo nodded and arose from their seats happy to be out from under Fenrir Greyback's harsh stares. The battle room, was a pretty self explanitary room an addition to the Malfoy Manor before either chilldren where born in the eve of the first war. The room was nothing more than a large empty room for practicing dueling, a Defence Ageinst the Non-Dark Arts if you will nothing in the room was real just real enough.

"Why did you summon us here?" Vella proceded to ask as she narrowed he eyes looking up at he aunt, Bellatrix had taught the Malfoy children many things in this room but never had she summoned the in such a manner not even when _Avada Kadavera _was on their study list.

"Your mother has made a terrible mistake," the woman dawned in black Deatheater robes remarked. A sudden look of utter horror flashed upon the faces of Draco and Vella. "She has entrusted your lives in that, that double agent Severus Snape!" Bellatrix's voice rose to tromendus levels. "Put the Dark Lord's plan at risk! Made the Unbreakable Vow!" The woman was now heeving in anger, Draco made gesture to speak but was cut off by his aunt whom was still not finished. "Made a trip to Spinner End, the muggle rat hole!

Threatened me, Her own sister with magic!" When It seemed the older woman had finished speaking Draco broke in.

"What is an Unbreakable Vow?" He inquired maybe it was obvious a vow that is not breakable, Draco shared a sneaking glace with his sister who equally looked as confused. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed down slightly and the teenagers and the ghost of a smile dance on her lips.

"An Unbreakable Vow Draco," Bellatrix began, closing her eyes as if concentrating on the correct words forcing them to come out. "Is a promise, a promise that if not fufilled or is broken will result in death." That was it, was their own aunt wishing that Severus would mess up and not fufill his vow resulting in his ineveitable death leaveing her Voldmort's most trusted pet in Lucius' absence.

"Well what was it that he promised to our mother?" Vella asked a bit of irritation growing in her voice, the prospect that her mother made an infultration on her life when she was nearly eighteen angered her. Perhaps her tempermental nature was the link to the commenality with her wand. Veela's, beautiful creature they are but upset them and the last thing one will see is beauty.

"That he would protect you two, that he would not let you fail." Bellatrix said things as they where, never made them an ounce sweeter. It was an insult to Vella and Draco's training to their powers and even to her husband. Before Vella could perform her distaste for her mother's desision Bellatrix continued her displeasues. "As I would like that rat out of our league I would like to bestow unto you two something, I have extensive knowlage in Occlumancy.

"Occlumancy?" Draco lifted an eyebrow at the word not quite sure if he was invisioning the same thing. "Isn't that like shutting people out of your mind of some sort?" Draco 's stature progressed in a slightly unerved way, Why would Professor Snape want to get into their minds. Surly his aunt couldn't really believe that Severus really worked for Dumbledore.

"Exactly Draco," Bellatrix nodded slighly eyes shifting to Vella as if she knew something that Draco hadn't recognized. "As you must know Severus is a master in Occlumancy so seeing as we have but two calander weeks till your return to Hogwarts I'm starting your training now.

In that same week as Draco and Vella practiced their new found skills with Bellatrix, being punished for everytime they failed to keep their secret fears and insite hidden, they where called to the large sitting area of the Malfoy Manor. Upon arriving the heirs noticed all the Death Eaters had been seated in there robes and masks even their mother sat masked. The Dark Lord sat infront of the fire wand in hand ready for what would come.

"Draco, Vella you will be returning to Hogwarts soon, how rude of me would it be to let you leave without a parting gift," Voldemort eyes flashed between the two Malfoy children. "But who will go first?" The Dark wizard wasn't addressing anyone but himself, much to his dismay Draco answered.

"I will." Draca's voice came firmly, Voldemorts eyes slowly adverted to the blond boy. Draco swallowed the last thing he wished to do was upset the Dark Lord expesially when his father was so far away.

"Ah Draco, in your father's absence trying to be the man of the house." Voldemort mocked and many of the Death Eater snickered from under their masks. "But this ...this Draco is a very big house, the oldest is first." Draco took Vella's hand in his and squeezed it before letting go. Vella slowly walked up close to her lord. "Vella, Do to bind your soul to our league and understand that under the impression you are a traitor we can and will kill you?"

Vella looked from her brother then to her mother before slowly nodding. "Y-Yes" Vella's voice was barely audiable nothing more than a wisper, seconds later fire show through her entire body. They young girl's screams filled the sitting room, she fell to the floor writhing in pain. Draco made a move twords his sister but was held in place by a much stronger masked Death Eater. As the pain did not seize Vella began to think that perhaps they had came to room to die, die for their fathers mistakes. Slowly the firey pain began to accumulate from within her left forearm than began to subside.

Vella remained lying on the floor breathing hevaly when Draco was called before the Dark Lord, he vowed the same after he recive his dark mark the two youngest Malfoys kneeled before their lord as Fenrir Greyback came from behind and hidden door with two masks Voldemort himself placed them upon their faces. There where celebrations that night. The children had considered that they came into that room to die and possibley a part of them did.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and Vella sat in silence, Vella flipped through one of the ancient books of dark magic that were stored in the library of the Malfoy Manor. Banned books they called them any wizard known now in possession of some of these certain books without reason or purpose could be facing years in Askaban. Draco stared absently into the candles on the small circular table at which the Malfoy children sat. His concentration only broken when a creak was hear from the large doors of the library, the two looked up to see a large shadow making its way twords them. Draco swallowed in anticipation of who had came to speak with them.

"Tomorrow you are to go to Diagon Ally with you mother," came the voice of Fenrir Greyback, he was a large intimidating werewolf known for being ruthless. "You are to lose her, ditch her whatever you children have to do to be alone." The large man continued pulling out the chair closest to Draco, the boy pretended to be reaching for a spare quill yet really scooted farther away from the werewolf. "Once you are alone find your way to Knockturn Ally,"

"Knockturn Ally?" Draco questioned setting the the quill down in front of him on the table the boy was obviously nervous in have speaking out so forcefully in front of the stronger man. "We are not to go into Knockturn Ally alone!" Draco insisted he was never one to fallow the rules set buy others, except for the ones set by his father. He honored those even if his father was not present to enforce them.

"There you will find Borgin and Burkes," Fenrir's features seemed softened in the candle light almost more approachable, but Draco and Vella knew that it was all a disguise of the monster that really lurked within him. "Speak to Mr. Borgin about the Vanishing Cabinet." Greyback acted as if he had more to say but was cut off by Vella speaking up.

"Vanishing Cabinets!" Those go against the Dark Lord, the veela looking girl acted appalled she had heard stories of how people had used them to evade Voldemort during the last war. "No disrespect Mr. Greyback but what are you suggesting?" The realization of how she had just spoke to a very powerful man came over her as she attempted to cover her mistake.

"Well if you Malfoys would ever shut your mouths and listen to someone for once!" The werewolf's patient were running low and Draco and Vella decided to hold there tongues till the man had finished speaking. "In knockturn Ally you must meet Mr. Borgin and secure the cabinet inside his store and as him how to fix the Vanishing Cabinet inside the Room of Requirement." Vella wanted to inquire about the Room of Requirement but decided against interrupting Greyback any further. "Once you have gotten the information of the cabinet when you return to Hogwarts you must began to fix the one in the Room of Requirement." Once they were sure the werewolf was finished talking Draco spoke up.

"Ok, so saying that we have the cabinet fixed what next? Why should we try to fix a cabinet when Vella and I should be focusing on the assassination of Dumbledore?" Draco questioned arching an eyebrow at the man who just smiled and shook his head. It was Vella that answered.

"Death Eaters, Draco." Vella smirked Fenrir was offering them advice he was trying to help the succeed in completing the Dark Lord's orders."He wants us to get the Death Eater's into Hogwarts using the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement." The idea was brilliant and would most likely work if they could possibly get rid of their mother on the next days trip to Diagon Ally.

"The rest of the Death Eater." Fenrir corrected once again flashing his sharp slightly yellow teeth at the teenagers. "Three Death Eater will have already penetrated the walls." Draco and Vella just stared back at him. "You two and Severus, Merlin if I was a snake I would have bitten you." he mocked before rising out of his chair and making his way to the door. "Oh and if you encounter any trouble just tell 'em Fenrir Greyback sent you."

"Why does he want to help us?" Draco inquired looking over to his sister, she had taken to coping something out of the large book on to piece of parchment. Vella looked up and shrugged then went back to her writing."I bet hes just hoping that father will reward him or something of that sort." The ever so arrogant Draco concluded.

"Perhaps." Vella agreed lifting the large book and carting it back to it's shelf. "I think we should practice our Occlumancy, Would you like to go to the Battle Room?" Draco just nodded in agreement than fallowed his sister carrying he many notes out of the library.

The next day Draco and Vella arrived via Floo in Diagon Ally against their persistent refusal Narcissa came along anyway. "How are we going to get away from her?" Vella whispered swiftly as the trio made there way up to Madam Malkin's. Entering the little shop Draco mouthed "Leave that to me." Reassuring his older sister that he in fact had a plan. In the shop Madam Malkin began fitting Draco's new black and emerald robes as one of her assistants began hemming Vella's skirts.

"I'm not a child in case you haven't noticed, Mother. We are perfectly capable of doing our shopping alone." Draco scolded as Narcissa made a move to brush a stray hair out of his face. Over Madam Malkin's reply Vella heard the bells of the door opening, she scowled and she saw none other than Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the infamous Harry Potter. If anyone was going to get in there way, it was him.

"If your wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." Vella smirked receiving a harsh warning from Madam Malkin. Harry Potter and his gang of do gooders always seemed to be just around the corner, as if they stalked around looking for innocent muggles to save. In complete disregard to Madam Malkin's warning before everyone's eyes stood five of Hogwarts must accomplished students wands drawn to each others chests in the middle of a robe shop.

"Put those away," Narcissa scowled at the three children she deemed less desirable. "If you attack my son or either of my children for that matter it will be the last thing you will ever do." She warned, Narcissa knew how to get into Fenrir's head and she knew that Severus most deffinatly disliked James Potter's son.

"I'd like to see you try!" Harry taunted, his friend just stood on either side of him wands still held high. "Maybe they can get you and your husband a double cell in Askaban." That was the last straw for Draco he mad a movement toward harry but his foot got caught and tripped over his robes.

"You will not speak to my mother like that!" Draco exclaimed raising his want to keep it level with Harry's chest. Vella had seen enough she strode over to Harry and the rest of his kind and smacked him across the face.

"Dumbledore won't always be around to protect you Potter!" Shocked Harry dropped his wand. Disheveled Madam Malkin returned to pinning Draco's sleeves, as she tried to raise the sleeves higher the blond boy slapped her hand away.

"I like them the way the are," He snarled throwing the robes over his head. "Mother we will meet you outside." Draco remarked grabbing Vella by the sleeve of her cardigan and dragging her along with him. "We are never going to get rid of her after that stunt Potter and the muggle lovers pulled." He spat stomping hard on the ground.

"We - We'll sent her to collect our books." Vella smiled, her plan had worked and in no time they were dashing down the windy streets of Diagon Ally then dashed down a gutter way into the dreary Knockturn Ally. Draco hurried Vella into Borgin and Burkes taking care to make sure that no one had seen them enter the shop.

"We need to know how to fix a Vanishing Cabinet!" Vella said quickly stumbling over her words, Mr. Borgin had jumped as she slammed her hands down on the counter. After getting over the intial shock Mr. Borgin smiled.

"Well I would have to see it why don't you bring it in?" He suggested as he polished some golden finishing on a antique clock.

"No," Draco broken rather forcefully "I has to stay put. I just need to know how to fix it." He demanded as he approached Mr. Borgin like a cat stalking it's prey. Draco was a full foot taller than the short stumpy man. Mr. Borgin drew back slightly nervously dropping his polishing rag.

"W-Well Mr. Malfoy it will be hard without seeing it. I can't guarantee anything." The shorter man stuttered out as her grabbed the rag off the floor. Draco stalked closer looming over the man. Vella watched anticipating Draco's next move as if she was watching the first task of the Triwizard tournament that had taken place in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Well perhaps this will make you more confident," draco growled eyes narrowing in on the owner "Don't tell any one we were in here, not even my mother. Know Fenrir Greyback? Hes a family friend, he'll be checking on this cabinet from time to time." Draco motioned.

"T-There'll be n-no need for that." The nevous and now slightly shaken man stuttered, He knew of Greyback everyone did, he was the most notoriously dagerous werewolf there was.

"We'll decide that." Vella nodded tightening her coat around he neck. "Draco lets go!" She called "Its getting late and Mother will be worried if we don't return." Draco obliged by her request and fallowed her out of the tiny shop


End file.
